


Something Good

by orphan_account



Series: 2018 holiday fics [1]
Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: F/F, Fluff, first snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 23:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16820197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cady lets out a giggle that makes Janis’s heart soar.Okay so maybe snow wasn’t so bad after all.Or: Cady has never seen snow before.





	Something Good

“Janis! Damian!”

Cady’s high-pitched voice pulls Janis from sleep and she lets out a groan, opening one eye lazily. It’s still dark and Cady is nothing more than a silhouette peering out of Janis’s window, her hands and face pressed to the glass as she stares out at something. Damian yawns beside Janis and they’re both awake but neither of them are willing to leave the warm cocoon of blankets until Cady calls their names another four times, louder and louder every time.

“Geez, quieten down before you wake my parents up,” Janis huffs, hugging herself to try and warm as she pads barefoot across the room to her window. She can see Cady shivering as well, although Damian has the bright idea to wrap himself up in three blankets. “What’re you looking at?”

“It’s so beautiful,” Cady marvels, ignoring Janis’s question. Janis finally looks and is greeted by a completely white yard with snow that just keeps coming down. “Don’t you agree?”

“You woke us up to look at snow?” Damian says from behind them, throwing his head back with an exasperated groan. “Haven’t you seen it before—” he cuts himself off, eyes wide with excitement. “Wait! No! You’ve never seen snow before, have you?” Cady shakes her head. “Oh, honey, you’ve got so much to learn! We have to build a snowman and have snowball fights and make snow angels. Come on—!”

“Guys it’s 6AM,” Janis interrupts, rubbing her eyes. “Can we sleep for, like, an extra three hours?”

“Absolutely not,” Damian grabs her wrist, pulling her away from the window. He switches the light on, roots through her closet to throw some clothes at her and then grabs his backpack. “I’m gonna go get changed in the bathroom. You’d better be changed by the time I get back, Sarkisian.”

Janis flips him off as he leaves but gets dressed anyway, realising that it was a fight she was going to have to lose. Besides, Cady was practically vibrating with excitement and Janis can’t find it within herself to disappoint her. Damian returns and they both have to prise Cady from the window to go downstairs and have breakfast. Janis wonders if Cady will still be excited in three days when it’ll be all slush and nothing but a major inconvenience (not that snow was ever anything than a major inconvenience—Janis hates it).

Damian insists on cooking pancakes for breakfast and Cady can barely keep still whilst he does so. Finally, they’re dished up, with a plate left on the side for Janis’s parents when they woke up, and Janis doesn’t think she’s ever seen Cady eat so fast. Janis takes her time much to her girlfriend’s annoyance and they decide that they’ll skip washing up and do it when they get back so that Cady doesn’t combust.

They hurry to get changed into their snow gear, pose for a picture with Damian to commemorate the occasion of Cady’s first snow, and then Cady’s pulling the front door open and rushing outside.

Janis about has a heart attack when Cady slips on a patch of ice not even halfway down the path and falls backwards with a dull thud.

She and Damian rush over, helping the smaller girl to her feet. “Are you okay? Are you hurt?”

“I’m fine.” Cady nods. Her face breaks into a grin and then Janis has a face full of snow.

“Cady!” Janis shrieks, crouching down to scoop up some snow herself and compressing it into a snowball which she quickly chucks at Cady. It hits her shoulder and Cady lets out a giggle that makes Janis’s heart soar.

Okay so maybe snow wasn’t so bad after all.

* * *

They walk to the local park, laughing and hollering the entire time as they throw snowballs at each other and try not to fall over like Cady had earlier. They’re not alone at the park, and Cady points out triumphantly that she isn’t the only one that wakes up early for snow. Damian laughs as Janis points out that the others are not enjoying the snow but clearing the walkways, and then the three of them immediately get to work on building a snowman at Cady’s request.

Janis steps back for a few minutes, observing Cady and Damian as they were attempting to get the head onto the rest of the body. It was cute—Cady especially with snowflakes in her hair and the tip of her nose bright red—but then they were yelling for her to help and she does because the park is starting to fill up now and they need to have the best looking snowman of all. They spend more time than necessary trying to make him look perfect and Damian even leaves them for twenty minutes to run back to Janis’s to grab a spare pair of gloves, a hat, a scarf and a carrot.

It’s harder than it should be to try and find stones for the eyes and mouth but Cady and Janis manage it together and by the time Damian comes back it’s more or less complete. They let Cady decorate it, both of them having done it plenty of times in their life, and she squeals once it’s done, demanding that they take a picture with it.

“This is so much fun!” Cady grins as Damian asks a passerby to take a photo of them. “Why can’t it snow every day?”

Janis smiles for the picture and then turns to Cady, wrinkling her nose. “Because that would be gross and impractical and, trust me, you’ll be bored of snow by the end of this week. It’s not the best thing ever.”

“Janis has hated snow every since Regina beat her in a snowball fight in eighth grade,” Damian cuts in and there’s a beat of silence as Cady tries to work out whether or not he was telling the truth. “I’m kidding. She’s just a hater for the sake of being one.”

“No I’m not!” Janis huffs, crossing her arms and like a child. “It’s too cold and when it’s really bad it means that you can’t get takeout delivered. The only good thing about it is curling up under tons of blankets and drinking hot cocoa which we are totally doing tonight, by the way.”

“Janis’s dad makes the best cocoa,” Damian says, wrapping an arm around Cady’s shoulder before thanking the passerby and taking his phone back. “Seriously, it’s to die for.”

“Agreed.” Janis nods. “I’m gonna go sit down for a bit, you guys coming? Maybe we can find somewhere to get lunch?”

They end up in a diner not too far away from the park. Damian orders pancakes despite them having some this morning but both Janis and Cady go for burgers. It’s nice and warm and there’s Christmas music playing softly over the speakers. Cady leans her head on Janis’s shoulder and Damian insists on taking a picture, telling them that it’s a good day for his Instagram followers. Janis sticks her tongue out at him.

Their food comes and they wolf it down, starving after hours of chasing each other around in the snow. Janis is more than looking forward to going home and curling up in front of the fire to take a nap and she’s about to suggest that they leave when Damian brings up going sledging.

“We have a sledge in my garage,” he says to Cady. “We could go get it and then come back to the park. It’s super fun!”

And Cady’s eyes light up and once again Janis can’t find it within herself to disappoint her so she agrees.

* * *

Cady, thankfully, gets tired of sledging after a couple of goes. She insists on Janis joining her the first time she goes down, Janis wrapping her arms around her girlfriend’s waist as they slide down the hill. Damian has a couple of goes too, but then there’s too many children and too many sledges and it just gets downright dangerous so they decide to leave.

It’s been one of the best days in a long time but Janis is freezing and exhausted and they’ve been outside for hours. Janis doesn’t know how Cady has managed it considering that she’s never been in weather this cold before. They make it back to Janis’s just as it starts to get dark and there’s audible sighs of relief as they step into the warm house and start pulling off all of their snow gear.

Janis heads upstairs straight away to take a warm shower and change into her pair of the matching pyjamas the three of them bought at the beginning of December. The other two follow suit and after dinner they find themselves curled up on the sofa in Janis’s garage, draped in blankets with mugs of hot cocoa clutched in their hands. A space heater is on full blast in the corner and they’re halfway through watching The Grinch when Damian declares a toilet break and Janis and Cady get up to refill the snacks bowls.

“I’ve had a really good day,” Cady pulls Janis close when they reach the kitchen, pressing a kiss to Janis’s lips. “Thank you for making it so magical.”

“You’re welcome,” Janis smiles and she kisses Cady passionately, her hand tangled in the girl’s hair. They pull apart for air and then keep going, only stopping when Damian appears in the doorway and makes gagging sounds. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Cady whispers, leaning her head on Janis’s shoulder. “I really do wish it would snow every day so we could do this over and over again.”

“Me too,” Janis finds herself saying and it takes her by surprise because she's hated snow up until today. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://iidratherbebarrettwilbertweed.tumblr.com/)


End file.
